


limerencia

by mimiru (wangxianista)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxianista/pseuds/mimiru
Summary: un estado mental involuntario resultado de una atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	limerencia

**Author's Note:**

> escribí esto a los 14 años tengan piedad

— ¿Crees que el ser humano es naturalmente bueno?

Eiji levanta la vista, adormilado. Enciende la lámpara en la mesita de luz y se incorpora intentando enfocar la vista en el rubio. Ash se presenta tímido, dudoso en la puerta, y de algún modo no luce tan vulnerable como alguien que viene a buscarte porque no puede dormir.

— ¿Eh? —pregunta Eiji, aún espabilándose, aunque, probablemente, incluso alguien despierto a un nivel decente tendría problemas para procesar la repentina pregunta a esas horas de la noche.

— Digo, si el ser humano no estuviera naturalmente predispuesto a hacer cosas malas, no serían necesarias cosas como la religión o la ley para mantenerlo a raya, ¿no? —levantó la cabeza cruzándose con los ojos curiosos de Eiji, sintiéndose estúpido de repente. ¿Qué tan egoísta había que ser como para despertar a alguien solo por una de sus estupideces?—. Lo siento, no importa

Antes de que volteara para irse, Eiji lo detuvo. No hace falta que lo hale de la camisa o le diga que se quede. Simplemente se hace un lado y palmea el espacio que dejó en la cama. El rubio duda un poco, pero acepta la invitación. Se mete en la cama y ambos se acuestan, tapándose hasta los hombros y quedando uno frente al otro.

Lamentablemente, Eiji no tenía respuesta para las cuestiones de Ash. Quizá en otro momento del día, con más ganas de razonar, habría podido darle una conclusión. Pero en estos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era cambiar su inquietud. Una inquietud que Ash tal vez no dejaba explícita pero se dejaba ver entre líneas.

— Tú eres un buen chico, ¿sabes? —dice, atrayendo la mirada expectante del rubio. Eiji le brinda una sonrisa cálida que le hace brincar el corazón. Ash no respondió— ¿Sabes que le doy a los chicos buenos?

Ash negó con la cabeza como un niño pequeño. Entonces, Eiji le plantó un besito en la frente, dejándolo patidifuso. Sin dejarlo salir de su estupefacción, el japonés comenzó a repartir besos en todo su rostro. En la punta de la nariz, en su pómulo, en sus párpados. Para cuando termino, Ash estaba ardiendo de las orejas al cuello.

— Los chicos buenos merecen besitos. —sonríe Eiji y Ash desea golpearlo por ser tan desvergonzado. Entonces Eiji vuelve a tomarlo desprevenido— Y un abrazo.

De un instante a otro, se encuentra rodeado por los brazos de Eiji y no puede hacer otra cosa que enterrar la cabeza en su cuello. Porque lo estaba necesitando. Realmente le gustan los abrazos, no tenía la necesidad de ver al otro a la cara ni sentía la presión de tener que hablar. Solo tenía que dejar que alguien lo sostuviera tan fuerte que asfixiara sus inquietudes.

Inhala. El aroma de Eiji lo inunda. Y son aromas tan dulces y suaves, como despertarse en primavera después de dormirse una siesta y que el perfume de las flores entre por la ventana abierta. Nada que ver con el soju o algún pescado, como el habría imaginado.

Y se queda ahí, abrazado. Porque incluso si los brazos de Eiji no eran los más grandes y fornidos, eran lo más reconfortante que conocía. El único lugar donde se sentía a salvo.


End file.
